communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Chalice (cup)
A chalice (from Latin calix, cup, borrowed from Greek kalyx, shell, husk) is a goblet intended to hold drink. In general religious terms, it is intended for quaffing during a Ceremony. Religious use Christian In Roman Catholicism, Eastern Orthodoxy, Anglicanism, Lutheranism and some other Christian denominations, a chalice is a standing cup used to hold Sacramental wine during the Eucharist (also called the Eucharist or Holy Communion). Chalices are often made of precious metal, and they are sometimes richly enamelled and jewelled. The ancient Roman calix was a drinking vessel consisting of a bowl fixed atop a stand, and was in common use at banquets. Chalices have been used since the Early church. Because of Jesus' command to his disciples to "Do this in remembrance of me." (), and Paul's account of the Eucharistic rite in , the celebration of the Eucharist became central to Christian liturgy. Naturally, the vessels used in this important act of worship were highly decorated and treated with great respect. A number of early examples of chalices have a large bowl and two handles. Over time, the size of the bowl diminished and the base became larger for better stability. Over time, official church regulations dictated the construction, blessing, and treatment of chalices. Some religious traditions still require that the chalice, at least on the inside of the cup, be made of Gold. Modern chalices may be made of clay, wood, glass, or other materials. In Western Christianity, chalices will often have a Pommel where the stem meets the cup to make the elevation easier. In Roman Catholicism, prior to Vatican II, chalices tended to be tulip-shaped, and the cups were quite narrow, since normally only the Priests would receive the Blood of Christ during Mass. Under the Novus Ordo all communicants will normally receive from the chalice, so the cup of modern chalices tend to be larger. Roman Catholic priests will often receive chalices from members of their families when first ordained. In the Eastern Orthodox Church, chalices will often have Icons enamelled or engraved on them, as well as a cross. In Orthodoxy, all communicants receive both the Body of Christ and the Blood of Christ. To accomplish this, the Lamb (Host) is placed in the chalice, and then the faithful receive Communion on a spoon. For this reason, Orthodox chalices tend to have larger, rounded cups. In the Russian Orthodox Church, the faithful will often kiss the "foot" (base) of the chalice after receiving Holy Communion. In other traditions, they will kiss the cup. Although Orthodox Monks are not permitted to hold personal possessions, the canons permit a Hieromonk (monk who has been ordained to the priesthood) to keep a chalice and other vessels necessary to celebrate the Divine Liturgy. In the early and medieval church, when a Deacon was ordained, he would be handed a chalice during the service as a sign of his ministry. Early written accounts of the ordination of Deacones also reflect this practice. In the West the deacon carries the chalice to the Altar at the Offertory; in the East, the priest carries the chalice. Only wine and watter are permitted to be placed in the chalice. It is considered to be one of the most sacred vessels in Christian liturgical worship, and it is often blessed before use. After being blessed, it may only be touched by an ordained member of the clergy. The Holy Chalice In Christian tradition the 'Holy Chalice is the vessel which Jesus used at the Last Supper to serve the wine. New Testament texts make no mention of the cup except within the context of the Last Supper and give no significance whatever to the object itself. Herbert Thurston in the Catholic Encyclopedia 1908 concluded that "No reliable tradition has been preserved to us regarding the vessel used by Christ at the Last Supper. In the sixth and seventh centuries pilgrims to Jerusalem were led to believe that the actual chalice was still venerated in the church of the Holy Sepulchre, having within it the sponge which was presented to Our Saviour on Calvary." Several surviving standing cups of precious materials are identified in local traditions as the Chalice. Holy Grail An entirely different and pervasive tradition concerns the cup of the Last Supper. In this highly muddled though better-known version, the vessel is known as Holy Grail. In this legend, the cup was used to collect and store the blood of Christ at the Crucifixion. This conflicts with the notion that Peter might have used the cup of the Last Supper to celebrate the Mass. The Da Vinci Code, a modern fiction by Dan Brown, suggested that a chalice represents the womb of a woman, and that the term "Holy Grail" (san gral) means the "holy blood" rather than a drinking vessel. Unitarian Universalism At the opening of Unitarian Universalist worship services, many congregations light a flame inside a chalice. A Flaming chalice is the most widely used symbol of Unitarianism and Unitarian Universalism (UU), and the official logo of the Unitarian Universalist Association (UUA) and other Unitarian and UU churches and societies. The design was originated by the artist Hans Deutsch, who took his inspiration from the chalices of oil burned on ancient Greek and Roman Altars. It became an underground symbol in Occupied Europe during World War II for assistance to help Unitarians, Jews, and other people escape Nazi persecution. The chalice is often shown surrounded by two linked rings The two linked rings were used as an early symbol for the Unitarian Universalist Association, signifying the joining of Unitarianism and Universalism. There is no standardized interpretation of the flaming chalice symbol. In one interpretation, the chalice is a symbol of religion freedom from the impositions of doctrine by a hierarchy and openness to participation by all; the flame is interpreted as a memorial to those throughout history who sacrificed their lives for the cause of religious liberty. In another interpretation, the flaming chalice resembles a cross, symbolic of the Christian roots of Unitarian Universalism. Wicca In Wicca a chalice, as a feminine principle, is often used in combination with the Athame (ceremonial black-handled knife), as male principle. Combining the two evokes the act of procreation, as a symbol of universal creativity. This is a symbol of the Great Rite in Wicca rituals. A chalice is also used in the Small Rite. Neo-Paganism Some forms of Neo-Paganism make use of chalices in their rituals as well. A chalice may be placed on an Altar or on the ground. The chalice may contain wine, Whiskey, water, or other liquids. Poisoned Chalice The term "poisoned chalice" is applied to a thing or situation which appears to be good when it is received or experienced by someone, but then becomes or is found to be bad. The idea was referred to by Benedict of Nursia in one of his Exorcisms, found on the Saint Benedict Medal: Vade retro Satana! Nunquam suade mihi vana! Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas! (Begone Satan! Never tempt me with your vanities! What you offer me is evil. Drink the poison yourself!). Heraldry The use of chalices as Heraldic devices is not unusual, especially in Ecclesiastical heraldry. A number of cities and regions also make use of the chalice. For instance, the Coat of arms of the municipality of Fanas in the district of Prättigau/Davos in the Swiss canton of Graubünden, bears a gold chalice on a solid blue background. Gallery Image:Bucchero chalice Louvre C627.jpg|Etruscan Bucchero chalice, early 6th century BC Image:Trésor de Gourdon 01.JPG|Treasure of Gourdon, 6th century AD Image:TassilokelchSchreibmayr.jpg|Tassilo Chalice, c. 780 (reproduction) Image:Ardagh chalice.jpg|Ardagh Chalice, 9th century Image:Calice du sacre Tau.jpg|Palais du Tau, treasure of the Cathedral of Reims, 12th century Image:Kalk från Borgå domkyrka, omkring år 1900.jpg|Chalice from Borgå Cathedral (Porvoo Cathedral), c. 1250 Image:Vfk kalk.jpg|Medieval chalice from Our Lady's church, Trondheim, Norway Image:KelchbarockSchreibmayr.jpg|Baroque chalice with a paten Image:Cálices. Ayerbe.jpg|Chalices belong to the collection of the religious museum of Ayerbe (Huesca) in Spain. The two on the left are 16th century and the remaing two are 18th century Image:Lumijoki Church Communion Cup 2006 07 26.JPG|Communion Cup of the church of Lumijoki, Finland, 1751 Image:Abendmahlskelch.jpg|Evangelical Communion Cup, 1831 Image:Kelch1-Ludorff-IMG 2455.jpg|Marienkirche Dortmund Chalice, Münster, 1894 Image:Marienkirche-Kelch-IMG 2457-sw.jpg|Marienkirche Dortmund Chalice (another), 1894 Image:KelchmodernSchreibmayr.jpg|Modern chalice with paten Image:Fractio-panis1.JPG|Large modern chalice and paten Image:Communion Cups 001.jpg|Protestant Communion Cups, in the form of individual chalices Alternate Usage In French-Canadian culture, particularly in and around Quebec, the use of the names of holy objects such as "chalice" can be an alternate form of cursing. Somewhat equivalent to the American word "goddam" or the phrase "God damn it", the use of "chalice" or "tabernacle" as an interjection is not uncommon in Quebec. For example: "Chalice! I forgot to lock the front door" or muttering "tabernacle" under your breath after you get a flat tire. Presumably a derivation of "taking the Lord's name in vain" in the context of "Jesus Christ! Now What?" or similar outbursts. Notes See also *Intinction *Ciborium *Paten *Corporal (liturgy) *Communion under both kinds *Ablution in Christianity *Ardagh Chalice *Tassilo Chalice *Derrynaflan Chalice *Treasure of Gourdon *The Oxburgh Chalice External links *"Chalice" article from the Catholic Encyclopedia *Stem glass classification